Аркатуар Марлон
Аркатуар Марлон был парламентским секретарём Королевства Марлон и сводным братом Кайла. Во время политических волнений касательно наследника своего отца претензии Аркатуара на престол были отклонены, и он отправился в уединение. Через некоторое время бывший принц вернулся в парламент и служил под царствованием своего сводного брата, становясь вовлечённым в разгадку заговора в правительстве королевства Марлон. Arkatoir Marlon was the parliamentary secretary of the Kingdom of Marlon and the half-brother of Kyle. During the political unrest over his father's heir, Arkatoir's claim to the throne was renounced and he went into seclusion. The former prince later returned to parliament and served under his half-brother's reign, becoming involved in unraveling the conspiracy within the Marlon government. History/История Early Life/Ранние годы Аркатуар родился в Королевской семье Марлона примерно в 482 году и был внебрачным ребёнком короля от одной из его любовниц. Он жил и воспитывался в замке королевской семьи в Барити, среди других детей его отца. После смерти короля в 490 году разгорелся спор о том, кто из его детей наследник по крови, когда многочисленные сводные братья Аркатуара начали таинственно умирать или исчезать. Чтобы спасти Аркатуара от смерти, его мать отказалась от его прав на престол и стала обычной горожанкой. Arkatoir was born into the Marlon Royal Family around EC 482, the illegitimate child of the king of Marlon and one of his mistresses. He was then taken in and raised by the royal family at Marlon Castle in Bariti along with his father's many children. After his father died around EC 490, the dispute over which of his heirs would succeed him grew bloody as his numerous half-brothers were mysteriously killed or disappeared; to prevent Arkatoir from also being killed, his mother renounced his birthright and become a regular citizen. Некоторое время после коронации Кайла - выжившего сводного брата - в 494 Аркатуар узнал о том, что вдовствующая королева Прим подозревается в убийстве остальных наследников. Не желая оставаться крестьянином до конца своей жизни, позднее Аркатуар вернулся в замок и стал членом королевского парламента. Служа своему брату, Аркатуар доказал своё мастерство и был назначен секретарем парламента. Sometime after his surviving half-brother King Kyle was crowned King in EC 494, Arkatoir learned the teen's mother Queen Dowager Prim was heavily suspected for the other heirs' murders. Reluctant to become a peasant for the rest of his life, the former prince later returned to the castle and became part of the royal parliament. Serving under his half-brother, Arkatoir proved his excellence for the King and Queen and became the parliamentary secretary. В это же время Аркатуар встретился с придворным магом Прим - Abyss I.R. - и расстраивался, когда видел волшебницу, рыщущую по замку. Также он заметил, что Кайл старается избегать жуткую старуху во что бы то ни стало. В какой-то момент Кайл спросил Аркатуара, почему тот занимается политикой, когда Прим может замышлять его убийство. Юноша немедленно ответил, что это будет его боем. Сославшись на благодарность к матери за уход от семейного спора, Аркатуар обьяснил, что он все еще не имеет желания пахать в поле и стремится к чему-то большему, пусть это и означает ожидание гибели. During this time, Arkatoir encountered Prim's court mage, Abyss I.R. and became unnerved whenever the vile sorceress lurked around the castle and noticed Kyle actively avoided the creepy old woman. At one point, Kyle asked his half-brother why he was in politics when his mother would definitely consider killing him too. The young man quickly explained that it would be his fight. Citing he was grateful to his mother removing him from the family dispute, he qualified that he still didn't wish to live plowing fields and wanted to aim for something more even if it meant awaiting his doom. The King Returns/Возвращение короля После того, как Кайл решил остаться в оккупированной Люцифении, Аркатуар продолжил исполнять свои обязанности под началом Прим. В какой-то момент он встретил горничную семьи Фризис Герду и увлёкся женщиной старше его. В 505, после исчезновения Abyss I.R., Прим объявила, что придворный маг скончалась от старости и была похоронена в Левой часовне. После заявления Кайла о возвращении домой в ближайшее время, Аркатуар заметил, что Прим была расстроена перед отъездом в Хеджхог и жаловалась на плохое здоровье, которое она хотела поправить на королевской вилле. After Kyle chose to stay in the occupied Lucifenia, Arkatoir continued his official duties under Prim's authority. At some point, he met the Freezis Family head maid Gerda and became infatuated with the older woman. In EC 505, after Abyss I.R. had gone missing for a little while, Prim announced that the court mage had died of old age and was buried in Left Chapel. After word came that King Kyle planned to return home a few days later, Arkatoir noticed that Prim was upset before she suddenly took leave for Castle Hedgehog, claiming to need to recover from poor health at the royal villa. Несколько дней спустя Аркатуар получил весточку, что Кайл приехал в Барити, и позднее нашёл его поднимающимся на Среднюю башню, отмечая, что туда приходят отовсюду. Когда Кайл поблагодарил его за проделанную работу, Аркатуар смущенно почесал шею и сказал, что всё произошло благодаря Прим. Затем Кайл спросил о местоположении своей матери. Его брат напрягся и отказался отвечать. A few days later, Arkatoir received word that Kyle had arrived in Bariti and later found him ascending Middle Tower, noting he came there of all places. As his half-brother thanked him for all the work he did, Arkatoir grew bashful and passed the thanks onto Kyle's mother while rubbing the back of his neck. When Kyle asked about where Prim was, the parliamentary secretary grew tense and hesitated to explain. Когда Кайл спросил, что не так, Аркатуар описал недавний отъезд вдовствующей королевы из замка и добавил, что продолжительная работа её немного измотала. Король захотел узнать, когда это случилось, и Аркатуар признался, что сразу после новостей о его возвращении, к тому же Прим была недовольна. Once Kyle questioned what was wrong, Arkatoir described the Queen Dowager's recent departure from Marlon Castle, noting the continuous hard work seemed to have tired her out a little. After the King questioned when that was, Arkatoir admitted it was immediately after news came of his return, pointing out Prim's clearly unhappy disposition upon learning that. Кайл осведомился о количестве солдат в стране, на что Аркатуар рассказал о наличии гарнизона в 50 тысяч моряков и 20 тысячах в отрядах пехоты. Король поинтересовался, можно ли призвать войска к замку немедленно. Экс-принц ответил, что можно собрать всего 5 тысяч солдат, включая тех, кто уже находился здесь. Король выразил удовлетворение этой цифрой, а Аркатуар недоуменно спросил, что его брат задумал. Кайл назвал это мерой предосторожности. Kyle then inquired how many soldiers were currently in the homeland and Arkatoir related they could garrison fifty thousand navymen and twenty thousand ground troops. The king questioned how many could be called to the castle right away and Arkatoir confirmed they could assemble five thousand soldiers total, including those already stationed there. After Kyle expressed his satisfaction with collecting that number, the puzzled official questioned where he was going and the King answered it was just to be safe. Король уже собирался спускаться вниз, как неожиданно остановился и спросил, не уехала ли Abyss I.R. с его матерью, на что Аркатуар очень удивился. Кайл снова задал вопрос, уточнив, всё ли в порядке. Секретарь парламента объяснил, что он был поражён внезапным интересом короля к волшебнице. Затем он рассказал о кончине Abyss, официальной версии и о том, что, судя по всему, только королева присутствовала на её похоронах. Аркатуар, не скрывая облегчения от смерти волшебницы, описал гнетущее чувство, которое она ему внушала. As the king prepared to leave down the stairs again, he suddenly stopped and asked if Abyss I.R. had gone with his mother, surprising Arkatoir. When Kyle questioned if something was wrong, the parliamentary secretar admitted he was just surprised the King was showing unusual concern for the mage. He then related Abyss' recent passing, noting Prim's story and that she seemed to be the only one who actually attended the old woman's funeral; he then related his relief that the mage had died, describing the unnerving feeling the sorceress gave him. Заметив досаду Кайла, он предложил показать Её могилу. Кайл согласился и пошёл вместе с ним в Левую Часовню с несколькими солдатами. Затем король приказал раскопать могилу, а изумленный Аркатуар спросил, зачем. Король высказал пожелание самому убедиться в смерти ведьмы, так что Аркатуар подчинился. В гробу они увидели тело волшебницы. Seeing Kyle's disappointment in his eyes, he mentioned that she had a gave erected and offered to show him where she was buried. Kyle accepted and he brought him to Left Chapel along with a few guards, showing him Abyss I.R.'s grave. When Kyle demanded they unearth it, Arkatoir was shocked and asked why. The King said he wished to see the body for himself and Arkatoir obeyed the command. Once the coffin was opened and Kyle confirmed the sorceress' body lay within, they left.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 2, Section 1 Позднее экс-принц присоединился к Кайлу, когда тот собирался на встречу с Килом Фризисом в Правом дворце. Кайл сидел в зале для встреч, а Аркатуар тихо стоял рядом. Фризис настоял на разговоре без свидетелей, поэтому Кайл отправил брата показывать замок сыну Кила - Сё. He later joined Kyle as the King prepared to meet with Keel Freezis in the Right Palace. After Kyle seated himself in the audience chamber, Arkatoir silently stood beside him when the merchant told him to leave along with his attendants so he and Kyle could talk privately. Once Kyle agreed and ordered him to give Keel's son Shaw a tour of the castle, Arkatoir abided. Кил сказал Герде пойти с ними, из-за чего Аркатуар смутился, покраснел и поспешно вышел из комнаты. Герда и Сё последовали за ним. После осмотра замка Кил вернулся к своим слугам, а Аркатуар к королю, причём последний явно плохо себя чувствовал. Секретарь посоветовал Кайлу пойти отдохнуть, на что тот согласился. When Keel told Gerda to join them, Arkatoir became embarrassed and blushed. Suddenly hurrying them on, Arkatoir hastily left the audience chamber with Shaw and Gerda, giving them a tour. Once Keel left with his servants and Arkatoir returned by Kyle's side, he noticed the King looked unwell and suggested he take a rest. Kyle abided and left the room.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 1 Returning Storm/Возвращающийся шторм После того, как Аркатуар собрал для Кайла пять тысяч солдат, король отправился в крепость Лайонесс. Несколько дней спустя он вернулся после штурма замка Хеджхог и сообщил о кончине Прим во время сражения со сбежавшей ведьмой. После похорон вдовствующей королевы две недели спустя Аркатуар пришёл к Кайлу, который стоял над могилой матери в Левой Часовне, шепча "скучно". Секретарь парламента немедленно сказал, что королю страны не следует говорить такие вещи, и посоветовал не быть грубым на людях. After Arkatoir assembled the five thousand ground troops Kyle desired, the King left for Lioness Castle. Once he returned days later from his assault of Castle Hedgehog, he learned of Prim's apparent demise during the fighting due to a mage who escaped. After the Queen Dowager was formally buried two weeks later, Arkatoir approached Kyle before his mother's grave in Left Chapter and overheard him mutter he was "boring". The parliamentary secretary immediately told him the king of a nation shouldn't say such things, advising he not appear as a bearish king in front of the people at least. Кайл сокрушался, что больше не знает, как отличить правду от лжи, было ли всё "добром" или "злом". На это его помощник возразил, что это не было добром, напомнив про мнения других людей о его поступках, и сказал, что если бы у короля не было веских причин, то Кайл ничего бы и не сделал. Король хмыкнул и признал правоту сводного брата. Вдруг вбежал Сё, и Аркатуар смотрел, как он рассказывал Кайлу о скором отъезде Юкины из Марлона. В 510 году Кайл признал независимость Люцифении от Марлона и отрекся от престола в пользу Аркатуара. Позднее у нового короля появились дети. As Kyle lamented he wasn't able to know the right answer anymore, whether it was "justice" or "evil", the aide interjected that that wasn't good, reminding him that everyone thought his actions wouldn't have been done if they weren't well-founded. After Kyle chuckled and agreed that might be so, Shaw suddenly sprinted over and Arkatoir watched him relate to Kyle about his sister Yukina's recent departure from Marlon.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 2, Section 2 After Kyle established Lucifenia's independence from Marlon in EC 510, the King abdicated the throne and had Arkatoir crowned in his place.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Kyle Sometime after, the new king sired children. Legacy/Наследие После смерти Аркатуара трон отошёл одному из его наследников. В результате его правления, у последующих поколений Королевской семьи Марлона цвет волос был не только синим, в отличии от их предшественников из прошлых веков. Following Arkatoir's death, one of his heirs succeeded him. In the wake of his reign, future generations of the Marlon Royal Family had varying hair colors in contrast to the characteristic blue hair of male generations during the previous centuries. Personality and Traits/Личность и черты характера Аркатуар был честным, скромным и бескорыстным человеком. С ранних лет бывший принц желал быть большим, нежели простым крестьянином. В результате, он не отказался от стремления к власти, хотя был рад, что избежал смерти во время политических волнений. Несмотря на это, он не был против служения королевской семье и был верен тем, кто изгнал его. Также Аркатуар был храбр и с удовольствием демонстрировал свои таланты на политической арене, даже сталкиваясь с угрозами к своей жизни. Arkatoir was an honest, humble, and selfless man. Since his youth, the former prince aspired to be something more than a simple peasant farmer. As a result, he was reluctant to give up his claim to the throne, though grateful to have avoided being killed during the political unrest. Despite this, he had no issue being a civil servant to royalty and loyally served the royal family who ousted him. Arkatoir was also very daring, gladly demonstrating his abilities in the political field and challenging the risks to his own life. Несмотря на свои амбиции, экс-принц быстро смущался, когда его хвалили. Аркатуар любил и уважал своего сводного брата и поддерживал неуверенного в себе короля во время его правления. Благодаря тому, что Аркатуар всегда хотел помочь брату, снабжая его ключевой информацией и давая советы, эти двое создали крепкую связь и делились мыслями и чувствами друг с другом чаще, чем с кем-либо другим. Despite this ambition, the former prince was very humble and easily became embarrassed when praised. Arkatoir was similarly very kind-hearted and honest; despite only being half-siblings, Arkatoir demonstrated his love and respect for Kyle and supported the self-doubting king during his reign. Because of this, the former prince was eager to help his brother, supplying him with crucial information and acting as his adviser whenever needed. As a result, the two developed a close bond and shared their thoughts and feelings rather casually with one another. Skills and Abilities/Умения и навыки Благодаря своим талантам в политике, Аркатуар занял должность секретаря парламента в раннем возрасте. Даже вдовствующая королева Прим оценила его компетентность. Обладая невероятным даром запоминать все правительственные и военные тонкости, экс-принц стал успешным адъютантом и советчиком. Аркатуар был законным наследником королевской семьи по крови, хотя он провёл большую часть молодости в качестве простого обывателя, отказавшись от притязаний на престол. Having attained the position of parliament secretary at a young age, Arkatoir was skilled in politics and an extremely competent official, impressing even the critical Queen Dowager Prim. Committing government and military matters to memory, he was a capable aide and adviser as well. Due to his royal blood, Arkatoir was a legitimate heir of the royal family, though having relinquished his birthright and becoming a commoner for much of his early life. Character Connections/Связь с другими персонажами Кайл Марлон - сводный брат Аркатуара. Хотя братья росли порознь, Аркатуар очень ценил дружбу с Кайлом, всегда был готов ему помочь делом или советом, используя все свои таланты. Понимая весь груз ответственности брата, Аркатуар умел успокоить короля, когда тот пребывал в нерешительности, а так же присматривал за здоровьем монарха. Kyle Marlon: Arkatoir's half-brother. Although not growing up with Kyle as brothers, Arkatoir nonetheless cared greatly for his relation and provided him aid and formal advice whenever possible, making use of his political power. Understanding the great responsibility that Kyle held, he also reassured the king in his times of uncertainty and looked after his health. Герда - возлюбленная Аркатуара. После встречи с девушкой экс-принц влюбился в неё, несмотря на разницу в возрасте. В силу странности и новизны отношений Аркатуар постоянно смущался в присутствии Герды. Gerda: Arkatoir's crush. After meeting Gerda, Arkatoir became infatuated with the woman despite her age. Due to the many oddities of the relationship and its novelty, the official would become embarrassed whenever the subject was broached. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Фамилия Аркатуара - Марлон - является отсылкой к Маммону, демону Алчности. *Arkatoir's surname, Marlon, is a reference to Mammon, the patron demon of Greed. *Имя Аркатуара частично вдохновлено именем вокалоида, который его представляет - Акайто. *Arkatoir's name is partially inspired by the name of his representative Fanloid, Akaito, with Arkatoir's romanization containing "Aka" and "to". Curiosities *Несмотря на разницу в несколько лет, Аркатуар выглядит точь-в-точь как Кайл, за исключением цвета волос - они красные, как у его матери. *Despite being a few years younger than him, Arkatoir strongly resembled Kyle, looking almost exactly like him save for the red hair he received from his mother.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 2, Section 1 Appearances *The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue (first appearance) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (indirect mention only) *Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook (mentioned only) *The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 (mentioned only) References en:Arkatoir Marlon es:Arkatoir Marlon fr:Arkatoir Marlon vi:Arkatoir Marlon Категория:Персонажи Категория:Королевская Семья Марлон Категория:Марлон Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Marlon